The Girl Who Fell In Love With The Son of A Demon
by Bumblebeenoodle
Summary: After being raised on Whitebeard's ship since she was seven, Medli sets out on and adventure of truth,revenge, and loss. But she gains a few things as well. AcexOC
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**Prologue: After a foul man named Maroon kills everyone on her home island with his "Wave-Wave Fruit," seven-year-old Medli, and her older sister Gizmo, thirteen, are saved by their mother's old friend Edward Newgate, otherwise known as "Whitebeard." When confronted with the news of her mother and her island's death Medli is devastated along with her sister. Whitebeard tells them of the promise he made with Sakyubasa, their mother, which was to raise them so the government doesn't track Medli down and kill her. Many questions are raised, but above all Medli want's to know of her real father's whereabouts. She must find her roots, but first she must get stronger, and so ten years start to pass. Will she get revenge, find her father, and maybe, even love?**

* * *

><p>The scarlet-haired girl lifted her head from under the blankets and flinched at the light. She groaned and reluctantly rolled off the bed,making a thump when she hit the floor. Eventually she stood up,walked to the wardrobe and picked out a yellow tanktop and dark brown shorts that reached little over her knee's. Next, she picked her worn leather boots up from the floor near the foot of her bed. She looked at herself through the long mirror hanging from the wall. Her emerald eyes shined and with her messy red hair made an interesting contradiction. She turned her attention away to go and take a bath.<p>

After she got out she put on the assortment of clothes she picked out and strolled to the dining hall whistling a tune she had made up. She looked at the wooden walls and floors, and to each side of her where doors that led to the other crew member's room's. When she reach the hall she realized it was packed full of pirates and allies of Gramp's. She walked in the kitchen and asked one of the many cook's hurrying about to feed the hungry pirates if she had saved her some breakfast.

"Of course! You think on your birthday I wouldn't save you anything to eat." The short, kind old women accused Medli.

"Uh that's a yes, right?" Medli tilted her head. "Thank you Satomi." She bowed lightly and Satomi handed her a plate of fried Seaking and eggs. The old women smiled widely and bowed back.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart." She said and handed her a small velvet jewelry box with her name inscribed in white letters.

"Satomi, you shouldn't hav-" Medli started but Satmoi held her hand up and shook her head. Medli smiled lightly and bowed again. "Thank you." She put the plate and box in one hand and hugged her.

"Just have fun Dear." Satomi smiled and fixed her white chef's hat and walked back to her duties as head chef. Medli waited a minute and walked out of the kitchen back to the hall and sat by her sister. Gizmo's eyes darted towards Medli, as she sat down she smirked and looked at her sister. Gizmo stood up on the table and all eyes in the hall turned towards her.

She opened her mouth and the vexatious tune made Medli blush. "Happy bithday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, sweet Medli, Happy birthday to you!" She sang and the whole hall sang with her, after she was done everyone raised their glasses and she made a toast to medli. "To a kind, beautiful, and deadly sister, we love you Medli!" followed by cheers of the crew.

Medli sighed and looked at her sister, Gizmo whipped her hair over her shoulder, pleased with her performance. "Thank you, you fool." Medli said and they both laughed.

"This is just the hall, imagine when Pop's has the whole crew at your party." Gizmo said and the two laughed again. "I got you a gift, but you don't get it til the party." She smirked.

Medli smiled, then opened the small box Satmoi had bought her. In the box was a gold locket the size of a large coin, when she opened the locket she saw pictures of her and the chef, and pictures of her and her sister. She handed it to Gizmo to look at.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed and handed back to Medli.

"Isn't it?" Medli gazed into the golden locket.

"No, I just said it was to make you happy." Gizmo said sarcastically.

"Oi, you're smart ass." Medli glared at her sister, then turned her attention to the locket again.

"Better than a dumb ass." She laughed softly and stood up. "Well I should go help with the decorations, or with the cake." Gizmo walked out of the hall.

Medli put the locket around her neck and picked up her and her sister's dishes.

"Medli, Happy birthday! Did I every tell you how cute you are?" Teach asked, already drunk.

"Um, yeah. Have I ever told you how repulsive you are?" They both laughed and Medli continued towards the kitchen to drop off the plates so the wash boy could clean them. After that she went on the deck to take a nap.

"Medli you've been up for an hour, and you already want to nap?" Thatch and her laughed as she past him. "Oh, Happy birthday by the way!" He threw a sack filled with a hundred thousand beli to her, catching it she raised an eyebrow to him. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got some money, don't bother trying to give it back. Plus you'll need it." Thatch finished and Medli hugged him.

"Idiot, thank you." Medli smiled and walked on.

* * *

><p>"So you're seventeen? What do you plan on doing now?" Her mother asked her as the looked at the water from the dock.<p>

"I'm going to find him and tell him what happened. Then, Kill Maroon, and sail the world." Medli looked up and sighed.

"You seemed worried dear." Sakyu looked up with her.

"Yeah wouldn't you be?" Medli looked at her.

"Yes, but besides the point what fool wakes up and takes a nap only two hours after being awake?" Her mother said but she sounded like an agitated Gizmo.

"Bye Mom." She waved to her and opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot." Gizmo sighed and looked down at her.<p>

"Hmm, I was dreaming about Mom, why did you wake me?" Medli groaned to her sister.

"Sorry, but it's time for your party." Gizmo extended her hand to help Medli up.

"Hmm, I should go then shouldn't I?" Medli scratched the back of her head.

"I would say so, yes." Gizmo sighed. "Come on then."

"Aye, aye captain." Medli giggled and followed her to the front of the ship where a huge party had been set up. Around her where black and red streamers, on a huge table were multiple cakes for the whole crew to enjoy, and a banner with her name written on it in black and red as well. "Woah." Medli saw a stacks of presents as tall as Whitebeard toppled over eachother.

"Happy birthday Medli!" an enthusiastic crowd cheered. Medli smiled and waved at them. Walking towards the captain of the ship she jumped on his lap and sat down.

"Brat." he said and sipped his cup of sake.

"Your favorite brat." Medli grinned and hugged the man she saw as her grandfather.

"Unfortunately, Happy birthday, brat." He grinned and they both laughed.

"Yo, shorty, come blow out your cake!" Marco called out next to the cake. The cake was four tears tall and each one was a layer of the ocean. At the top was a small boat, under that was a tear with waves detailed into it. Next, was a tear covered in fish and under that was one with a large, eel-like seaking wrapped around it. At the bottom was a large cracken.

"That's an amazing cake!" Medli leaped from Whitebeard's lap and clapped her hands.

"I don't think you can reach the top so I'll have to give you a lift, okay?" Marco asked and opened his arms.

"I can't tell if you trying to make me feel bad for being short." she smirked and let him lift her. Medli was 5'2 and has not grown and inch since she was fourteen. Everyone in Whitebeard's crew always made fun of her for it, by using her as an armrest and taking things from her and dangling them out of her reach. Which eventually she got them back by a swift kick in the ass.

Medli starred at the cake and made her wish. _I wish to become a strong pirate like my family_. Then she blew out the candle on the boat shaped cake and everyone cheered. Marco set her down and pulled the boat off the cake and handed it to Medli. She ate it and waited for everyone to finish off the cake. "Presents!" She yelled to Whitebeard.

"Yeah, yeah." The large man agreed. Medli made her way to the presents and opened them. Most where money and clothes. From Marco was a camera and lots of film.

"I know how much you like picture's, so when your out at sea take lots." Marco smirked at the girl. Medli smiled and shook her head. Next, was a gift from her sister, It was wrapped in lavender paper and had a yellow bow on it. Medli opened it and looked in the box. In side was a neatly folded black piece of cloth. Medli unfolded it and she saw a round skull with red hair and closed eyes.

"The old flag we used when we played pirates before Mom died, You designed it so I thought you might want to used it as your Jolly Roger for when we go out and make our names." Gizmo smiled, and fixed her blue and black work goggles. Medli stood up and hugged her sister.

"Thank you." Was all she could mutter. The flag was one of the few things they were able to save since they their home had been destroyed.

"Medli." Whitebeard's voice boomed, making the sisters break apart. In his hand was a thick, new, black book. He threw it to Medli and she flipped through it. The blank pages still smelt fresh. "It's a captians log. You write your adventure's in it." Whitebeard explained. Medli jumped on him and when on his lap she stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you Gramp's." She whispered. Whitebeard wrapped an arm around her.

"Anything for my favorite brat, brat." He said quietly. Medli leaped on the deck and when she got everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for the gifts everybody!" Medli shouted. "Now, lets drink till we drop!" and every raised their hands or mugs and cheered.

"Happy birhday Medli!" The crew shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank's for reading please review! Uploads will be slow because I'm in the middle of moving right now, sorry. .**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving A Mobile Home

**A/N: Ahh! Sorry I've been abandoning my writing, I've been caught up in summer. XD, Will publish faster, pinky promise.**

**Haven: Thanks for the review! I based her height of mine sort of, I'm 5'2 and a half and at my house I need a step stool to reach the cabinets. *facepalm***

* * *

><p>Medli groaned as she opened her eyes. The sun was high. <em>Ugh,<em> she thought, _that means I have to get ready..._ Medli stood up and realized she, along with other various members of the crew, had fallen asleep on deck.

She groaned, stretched her arms and walked around crew members that still were asleep down to her room. Still groggy feeling, Medli gathered a short red, v-neck dress, a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt, and one fishnet stocking. Then went to the bath. After awhile the whole bathroom was fogged, Medli sat in the tub with her eyes closed and head up. A few minutes later an annoying knock came at her door.

"I'm in the bath!" Medli yelled to whoever the unexpected guest was.

"Hurry up! Or else I'll steal your ship you worked so hard to get and sail the world myself." Gizmo yelled through the door.

"Fuck off!" Medli yelled to her sister on the other side of the door. Medli crawled out of the tub and got dressed.

"I'll go find someone for that later. Hurry, we have to go soon!" Gizmo laughed while running out of the room.

"Ugh. I'm so tired," Medli complained to herself. She slid on her leather boots then walked to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Sunshine! It's only two o'clock." Marco smiled at the hazy girl.

"I might bite, so watch out," Medli hissed, grabbed a plate for lunch and stormed to the line. Behind her, Marco chuckled and shook his head. In the lunch line, she was given a sandwich, considering lunch starts at twelve on the Moby Dick.

"Boo!" Gizmo Screamed behind her, Making Medli Spit out her sandwich. Gizmo laughed.

"What the hell?" Medli yelled back. She swung her fist at her, Gizmo dodged and Medli fell over in her chair. "I will kill you." Medli smirked, She got up and started chasing her sister around, going up to the deck. Gizmo couldn't stop laughing, eventually they both collided into Whitebeards chair.

Whitebeard looked down at the girls. "Brats." He said and took a swig of his large mug of sake. Medli stood up and rubbed her head.

"Hi Gramp's, how's the weather?" Medli asked.

"You picked the perfect day to leave, the wind is strong and there is not a single cloud in the sky, you will be able to make it to Sabaody Archipelago by to night possibly."

Medli stared at the sky and squinted her eyes. "Cool, now I have to move all that supplies to the ship."

"Not to be taken care of Cap'in, Marco, and a the other commanders took care of it." Gizmo saluted and stood up. Gizmo had her blue Goggles hanging from her neck and was wearing black pants and a light brown v-neck T-shirt.

"Oh, then let's head out," Medli rubbed her chin, "Now!" She smiled with glee. Whitebeard smiled and shook his head.

"Why are you going farther from One Piece?" Whitebeard asked.

"To find a good crew, plus, my goal is not king or queen of pirates, it's to find my own title, not take Roger's." Medli answered casually. Whitebead thought of her answer, and knew that, a good crew was all anyone need's to become strong, just having haki doesn't make you strong...

* * *

><p>Three Years Ago<p>

Medli knocked on the door, and opened it a crack.

"Hey, Gramp's?" Medli asked

"Yes, brat?" Whitebeard opened his eyes and Medli walked in and closed the door.

"Did you know that there is 1,604 People on the ship?" Medli said and looked at his ceiling

"Hmm? Did you count everyone or something?" Whitebeard looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes and no. This sounds weird but sometimes I hear everyone's voices, all at once, It's like I hear everything, It started after my mom died." She stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, then at the machine hooked to all the tube, connected to him. Medli frowned after a while of silence and slid down, sitting in front of the door

"It's called Haki." He stated.

"What?" Medli asked confused. Medli knew what Haki was, but she only thought certain people could control it, strong people. "I thought only really strong people had that, like you, Dad, and Gold Roger or something."

"There are three different types of Haki, your is Kenbunshoku Haki, you can sense thing around you, and I told you, everyone has Haki. But the levels of how strong someone's is varies." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The room was dark, except for the the small candle near his bed Medli had just lit.

"Well sometimes it's there, like when I focus really hard, or sometimes it's just there." Medli awkwardly tried explained, she sounded as though she was trying to convince him she didn't have Haki, or herself.

"You don't know how to use it very well, it'll take time, just continue focusing when you can." White beard assured her, It was late at night and he would tell her more in the morning.

"Alright," Medli sighed and looked at the candle. "I should go to bed, I shouldn't worry about being able to control it, Night Gramp's." Medli bowed, blew out the candle and closed the door behind her. From that day on Whitebeard would teach Medli how to control her ability, she would become stronger so when she set out she could do what ever she pleased.

* * *

><p>"You're not gonna set out without saying bye to me, are you?" Marco tried sounding offended, he just laughed.<p>

"Of course not!" Medli put her hand over her mouth and giggled, she hugged Marco. "Where Thatch?" Medli asked while still hugging him.

"He's sleeping still, he got pretty drunk too." Marco laughed and walked back under deck .

"Damn, I wanted to thank him, Gramps could you?" Medli asked kindly and hugged him.

"Anything for you brat,"Whitebeard told her. "Gizmo." He looked at her and she grinned.

"Coming old geezer." She joined the two hugging and she grinned. Medli broke the hug and ran towards the railing of the ship, where it meet her much smaller one.

"Let's get going Gizmo!" Medli shouted and stood up, "Bye Gramp's, love ya!" and she jumped down to the ship below. Gizmo laughed and said her goodbye and followed her ever so excited sister, they were about to be real pirates.


	3. Chapter 3: Touch Down on Sabaody

Medli and her sister stood in the newly coated ship with a doe figurehead post.

"You wanted a doe?" Gizmo teased her sister. Medli ignored her teasing and ran up the stairs to check the large log post. It sat in front of the wheel and was pointing straight.

"How far do you think we are from Fishman Island?" Medli yelled down at her sister who had moved and was looking down into the sea.

"Do you see Eve?" She replied. Medli opened the small compartment to the bench-like box and and found a telescope. From there she saw in the distant a small glowing tree, but she's seen Eve before and knows how big the Sunlight Tree was and knew it would bee a while before then.

"Yeah, a bit but it'll probably be awhile," Medli said and put back the scope. "Let's see if we can catch something to eat." Medli ordered. Her sister went inside the small room above deck and came out with two large fishing poles. Medli sat on the deer figurehead, and Gizmo on the railing near it. The sun was high and the wind was whipping their hair round and round. Medli was whistling and her sister was moving side to side gently. After two hours the girl's patients started to wear, eventually Medli decided to finally go under. She threw her pole to the center of the deck and ran to the anchor's, Gizmo already knew she was going down and slowly they lowered down and the ship, until the currents of the sea started to push them towards Fishman Island. As they came closer to the island the size of fish grew as they got closer, from hand-sized pike to island-sized seakings. Having been here only a few times, being under the sea was still a wonder to them.

The ship started to sail faster due to a stronger current. The sudden change caused Medli to loose her footing and fall over. Gizmo laughed, then helped her captain up. When she looked to the front of the ship, they were close to the entrance, Medli pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a Whitebeard tattoo similar to Marco's but small enough to be covered by a short-sleeved shirt. Medli wanted her own name, and if the marines saw her tattoo she would get a rise in bounty just for that, not based on her skill. There was a coral-gate entrance Medli put down her anchors and the ship stopped in front of one of Neptune's soldiers.

"Name." The large hammerhead shark fishman demanded.

"Medli, one of Whitebeard's." Medli said seriously and showed him her tattoo. the fishman nodded and allowed the ship passage threw the island. Going threw the island was a much shorter route than traveling around, less dangerous too.

Medli pulled her sleeve down and the two sail through the mainly safe places of the island, places where soldiers watched, not places like the Fishman District where fishman with severe hatred for humans lived. After a long while, they made it to the other side where they meet another guard, a sea bass. He asked the same question as the hammerhead and Medli replied the same, revealing her tattoo. They left the island and started to sail the currents up to Sabaody, again they saw hundreds of huge fish and seakings.

* * *

><p>They started to rise as the sea curents pushed up, as the reached the top their bubble coating popped. Medli jumped as they came to the archipelago. Her sister pulled her blue goggles over her eyes and Medli threw the anchor's down as they reach a bar called " Shakky's Rip-Off Bar." The whole area looked like no one had lived in it for years but Medli knew better. The two jumped off the ship and Gizmo flicked a quarter-sized item onto it, an electric barrier formed around the ship.<p>

"Cool, is that the thing you've been working on so long?" Medli asked her sister. Gizmo smirked and nodded. Medli clapped her hands over her head and smiled widely. "Cool!" she dragged out. "Now, let's get going" She said and ran to the bar. Gizmo shook her head and followed her sister.

Medli opened the bar door and walked in, she saw a tall slim woman in a pink top with a white, violet, and black jacket. She was smoking and leaned on the counter.

"Ah, I knew it'd be only a matter of time before you came, you looked just like her you know" She tapped her cigarette, letting the ashes fall into the ash tray.

"I don't look anything like her, I have primary red hair, and she had jet black hair." Medli replied annoyed. She knew who she was, she was a friend of her mother's, Shakky.

Shakky smiled and tilted her head slightly, her eyes still calm. "Maybe it's your father then, you just have her physical type, you know short, high cheek bones, and big breast." She laughed. Medli blushed and crossed her arms, covering her chest.

"Hahaha! you have her personality too!" She laughed and leaned on the counter again.

"I'm here looking for a crew and information on two people. I wanted to know if you'd help me with the information." Medli put down her arms and starred in her eyes, wondering if she would be willing to help someone she's never meet.

Shakky stood up and flicked her ashes again, She looked very serious "The names of the people?" Shakky asked.

"Red-haired Shanks," Medli paused and took a short breath. "And Maroon." She answered.

"I saw Shank's about seven years ago heading towards the New World." She took a hit of her cigarette and blew it to the air above her. "I will have to look up this 'Maroon' man in some old newspapers, but if I recall, he is also in the New World." She looked back at the girls and smiled. "But while I'm doing that go find someone to join your crew." Medli smiled and bowed, her sister followed. Shakky studied Gizmo. "By the way, do I know you?" Shakky asked.

Gizmo shook her head. "Doubtful, I'm Medli's older sister, Gizmo." She introduced herself and bowed. Shakky started at her, but then smiled and nodded to her.

"Have fun girl's!" Shakky waved as they left the bar.

They were half way out of the area when Gizmo asked, "Who was she?" She lifted her goggles and looked at her sister suspiciously.

"One of Mom's old pirate friends, you know, like Grap's." She replied casually. Gizmo rose her eyebrows, then lowered her goggles.

"Oh." she said. "Where are we going?" she sounded concerned.

"Human trade, I'm going to get a few people released, then I'm going to find a chef and navigator." She sound very serious about the chef part.

"A chef before the navigator? It's not going to matter if we're lost at sea" her sister yelled and hit her on the head.

"Hey! what was that for?" She yelled at her sister. "All I'm saying is if I'm lost at sea, dying, I want a good meal as my last."

Gizmo sweat-dropped and sighed. But didn't defy her captain. They continued to walked until they found the Human the way they had to beat some bounty hunter's, and pirate's asses. As they reached the house Medli stopped and starred at it.

Medli looked up and saw it was almost dusk. "We better just go here , are you ready for this? There are some pretty sick people in here." Medli asked her sister very seriously.

Gizmo sighed and straighten. "Ready." Medli smirked and she pulled the door open to one of the most horrid places anyone has ever been.

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to Peace-Love-Panda for thinking of Akira and Kami<strong>

**Oi and Leave a review please!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Gaining New Friends

**A/N: So I've been up for the whole night writing this. I've been spending my summer time quite wisely, I think. ;p**

**Neeky-chan: The storyline will get better no worries. **

**Shiary: Thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Medli opened the door to the auction house and walked down the hall, Gizmo followed behind her with her head down. To the end of it a fat, short man wearing a nobleman style outfit handed Medli a small sign with the number Forty-Two on it. Medli thanked him with a dull voice and continued into the main room. She stood in the very back, leaning against the wall. Towards the front were groups of snobby nobles, in the first row was a Celestial Dragon.<p>

'**A World Noble.**' Medli thought. She's never seen a World Noble before, and it wasn't an honor to her. To Medli, a Celestial Dragon was just a polished piece of shit. Many people would agree, but no one would ever tell one that.

Gizmo stood up straight, her body was tense and she couldn't turn her head away from the Dragon. It looked as though she could pounce on him at anytime. Medli kicked her, and told her to calm down, Medli wouldn't be able to do anything if the Admirals came. After a few minutes a slim man came on stage and quickly explained the rules to the crowd. He went behind the stage and brought out two people.

One was a girl, about fourteen or fifteen. She was slim and undeveloped, she had long half violet, half magenta hair. Medli couldn't see any facial features, but she was a little taller than herself. She looked like she was breathing heavily, probably from crying, Medli concluded.

The other was a boy, probably Medli's age. He was tall and slim. His hair was similar to the girl's, but light blue instead of the magenta, about to his neck, and a little shaggy. He was quiet and held his head down.

While Medli was studying the two, the man who brought them out started listing positive things about them.

"This young girl is an excellent chef, specializing in sea foods. Great if you are going on a long trip to Sea!" He walked behind the girl to the other side of the boy. "This fine young man is quite the navigator, he'd be able to find an island if placed in the middle of the Grand Line without a Log post!" He walked a few feet behind them, "The auction will start at a million beli for both!" Soon after that people started calling number, gradually rising about a hundred thousand from each contender, soon less bids were being placed, the bid was at two million. Medli thought that was the perfect opportunity to finally place a bid.

She stood straight and placed her bid. "Two Million, five hundred thousand." She yelled to the man.

"Two Million, five hundred thousand, going once, going twice, sold! The siblings go to number Forty- Two!" He shouted to the crowd. "Claim your 'Merchandise' after the Auction Madam." Then the two where lead off stage, Medli could hear the girl whimper from the back of the huge room.

Medli was low on beli and couldn't bid anymore, she felt horrid because the Celestial bought most of the other people. At the end, the announcer came on stage and told the winner's where to go to claim there prizes. Medli stood up and followed the man. At the end of a short hall, was a large room. A man was sitting at a desk and behind him was a door. The man was large compared to the small chair he sat on. The walls were a marble color, and the room was brightly lit. Medli and her sister saw the Celestial Dragon enter, everyone kneeled down. Medli quickly did too, pulling her sister down with her. The man walked past all of them and paid for his slaves. The man on the chair sat up and opened the door, he came back with the slaves he had purchased, and the keys to their bomb chains. Medli was looking at him through the corner of her eye. He looked like this drunk crew member on Whitebeard's ship who took her fishbowl and got it stuck on his head. Medli almost giggled loud enough for him to hear. Her sister covered her mouth with her hands, Medli gave a thumbs up and she released. The Celestial Dragon collected his slaves and left. Medli and the rest of the people in the room stood back up and continued with their business. Medli and Gizmo paid for the brother and sister and quickly left the Auction House. It was dark outside of the auction house and Medli had now wished she had brought her lantern. Eventually Medli, her sister, and the siblings reached Medli's ship, Bambi. Gizmo pulled a small remote with one button out of her pocket and clicked it. The shield around the ship faded. Medli jumped on and threw down a ladder. The siblings reluctantly climbed, then Gizmo. Aftere them, Medli pulled the rope ladder back up the ship. The four walked into the room above deck, Medli lit the lanterns around the room and sat down on the wooden bench.

"Tomorrow you're free to go." Medli told the two. Their eyes widened in surprise. "I don't want to let you go tonight in case any kidnappers are around." Medli threw her sister the key to there chains. The chains fell to the floor, the siblings still were speechless. "Do you need a ride to your home?" They were silent. "Crew?" Medli guessed, trying to see where she might have to go.

The boy grew very melancholy . "No, we," He paused and looked at the ground. "Those people destroyed the place we called home."

Medli looked on the ground too. "Yeah, people obsessed will kill everything they can to get their prize." Medli closed her eyes and a picture of her mother's face flashed through her head.

The girl who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke. "I'm Kaminari, and this is my older brother Akira."

"I'm Medli, and that's my older sister Gizmo." She gestured towards Gizmo who slightly waved and nodded. Medli put her hand out, shook her and Akira's and stood up. "You two hungry? I could make something to eat, like.." Medli walked to the fridge in next room and looked at it. "like, um, a sandwich? " Med offered and pulled out slices of ham from the fridge. Then climbed on the near by counters to get the bread. Medli prepared ten sandwiches and placed them on a big plate.

Kaminari's eyes widened as Medli walked out of the kitchen with so much food. "Oh, no I thought you bringing out one?"

Medli starred at her skeptical look. "Did I say I was bringing out one sandwich?" Medli asked.

Kaminari looked at the ground, nervous. "Well, no, but I just-"

"Relax, I was joking!" Medli inturruped, slapped her on the back and laughed. "Have as many as you want, Gizmo go get some sake please." She ordered her sister. Gizmo took of her goggles off and walked into the kitchen, sighing. She came out with three mugs of sake and a tall glass of water. Gizmo Handed the water to Kaminari.

She bowed. "Thank you, are you the captain?" She asked curiously.

Medli put the plate on the table and sat down. Her hair was covering her eyes and her hands where closed under her chin. "I am." Gimo laughed and handed Akira and Medli their drinks.

Medli drank her sake and smashed her mug against the table. "Akira, is there anywhere you want to go? I can take you to the New World if you wished."

Akira thought about it, then looked at his sister. "If you promise that my sister won't get hurt, then let us join your crew. I'm a good navigator and she's a good cook."

Medli laughed and nodded. "All right, I'll do the best I can to protect my new nakama. Now let's dig in!" Medli grabbed a sandwich and ate it furiously. One thing Medli did not learn to much of on Moby Dick was table manners. After four sandwiches she realized that no one was eating besides her. Gizmo was about to crack up, Akira and Kaminari's jaws had dropped.

Medli swallowed. "Sorry." Medli apologized. Then she burped loudly, she covered her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me." After that Gizmo went into a fit of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5: Alma Lynn, Join My Crew!

**A/N: Yo, give a thumbs up for Shiary for helping with Akira's devil fruit!**

**Oh, by the way I might change the title of the story, I don't know. I just can't get the title to stick. Xp  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Medli woke up and yawned. She turned to the clock on the wall, her eyes widened. It was already noon, Medli quickly got dressed and ran out of her captain's quarters into the kitchen. Grouped around the table was Akira, Kamie, and Gizmo. They were eating lunch. Kamie looked at Medli.<p>

"I saved you some of the seaking, it's wrapped in the fridge." Kamie smiled and continued eating. Medli sighed a sound of relief and opened the fridge. On a semi-large plate was a large piece of chopped seaking. It was still warm. Medli unwrapped it and sat at the table. Around her, the three nakama were silent. Not for some secret reason, but because there was nothing to talk about. Medli decided to break the quietness.

"So today we find a doctor, after that we'll probably have someone coat Bambi again so we can go to Fishman Island." Medli declared and took a bite out of her meat. Her eyes widened. "Oi, Gizmo? Did you cook this?." Medli questioned her. gizmo was brilliant at inventions, but not food.

"No, I did." Kamie corrected her, with her soft, shy voice.

"This is amazing! You're a great cook." Medli praised her.

Kamie blushed. "Uh, thank you!" She yelled after being stunned for a moment, then she tried to bow, but smashed her head on the table. Medli and Gizmo laughed. Akira was smiling lightly. He hadn't said much since Medli had meet him.

"Akira." She looked at him immediately after laughing. His smile faded and his head snapped back to her. "Are you shy? You're very quiet." Medli pointed out. Akira looked down confused. Meldi thought she had offended him, she waved her hand side to side. "I didn't mean to sound harsh or anything, honestly. I'm just used to loud, rowdy pirates. This is new to me, that's all."

Akira chuckled. "No, don't worry about it!" He bowed slightly. "I just don't say much normally. It's not anyone, I'm just a quiet person normally." flashed a quick smile and continued eating what was left of his food.

Medli had been thinking of what the Auctioneer had said about Akira. How he could find an island without a log post. "That Auctioneer last night said something about how good of a navigator you are, is that true?" She took another bite of her seaking.

Akira swallowed. "I have an Instinct Paramecia Devil Fruit ability." Medli and her sister gave him a curious look.

"It gives me a sixth sense, I can sense the electric fields that the world and livings things gives off." Akira explained.

Medli's jaw dropped and her food fell out, back onto the plate. "That's amazing!" She shouted. Medli quickly ate the rest of her food and put her dishes in sink. "Alright, let's get going." Medli walked to the door.

Kamie stood up. "Medli, wait please." Just a few minutes ago she seemed happy, now her mood had change.

Medli closed the door. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Medli asked.

"You've barely asked us anything, how do you know you can trust us?" Kami asked angrily.

"Kamie!" Akira yelled at his sister's rudeness.

"Well Akira, how do we know we can trust her? She just let us join her crew no questions asked. That's weird!" Kamie pointed at Medli. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed. Her hair was covering her face, then she started laughing. Kamie looked scared and Akira looked confused. After a few moments Medli eventually stopped. She opened the door and turned back to give Kamie a response.

"Your past is not important, It's as simple as that." Medli walked out of the door, closing it behind her. Both Akira and Kamie looked to Gizmo.

"Trust is something you can gain from Medli easily, that's just how she was raised." Gizmo pulled her goggles over her eyes and walked out of the room. After a few moments the two confused siblings ran out the door following. When they went down the ladder, the two were down there waiting. Gizmo threw her barrier invention on the ship, then turned it on.

* * *

><p>They walked around aimlessly for a few hours. Passing threw Sabaody Park and the tourist areas. Towards the end of the tourist area was a medical house. Medli pulled a small dagger from her boot, she bit her bottom lip and stabbed her hand with the dagger. Akira, Kamie, and Gizmo freaked out.<p>

"Medli!" Gizmo screamed and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, and covered Medli's cut. Akira and Kamie looked concerned but didn't know what to do or say to someone who deliberately cut themselves. Medli took the fabric and cleaned off her blade, sticking it back neatly in her pocket.

Medli took a deep breath and started screaming in the direction of the medical house. "Ah! Please someone, I need a doctor!" Medli shrieked. her crew was speechless and confused.

After a minute of this a tall women with medium curly black hair and black cat eye glasses came running out of the building. She was wearing a white coat and was carrying a small red box. She seemed to be in her early thirties. Medli fell to her knees and held her hand out. the woman knelled by her and pulled out a new piece of cloth to replace the blood-stained handkerchief. she cleaned the cut, then pulled out a roll of gauze and antibiotics. She applied the antibiotics, then slowly wrapped her hand with the gauze.

"There you go dear." The woman's voice was light and caring.

"Thank you." Medli replied and rubbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it, that's what I'm here for." She smiled. She collected her equipment and helped Medli stand up.

"Join my crew." Medli said.

The woman was stunned to say the least. "What? No!" she yelled.

"I'm Medli, you're?" Medli asked.

"Not joining your crew!" She yelled and started walking back to her office.

"Why?" Medli yelled and ran til she was along side her. Her crew still in shock of what she had done.

"Because I-I Don't want to join!" She keep insisting.

"It'll be fun!" Medli tried to persuade her.

"I said no!" She had walked into her office and put her injury kit up on a shelf.

"But we don't have a doctor!" Medli stopped her foot on the ground.

"You're acting like a child." she said and took off her coat.

"So." Medli told her.

"You are to trusting, I could join your crew and kill you in your sleep you know, or poison the whole crew at dinner." She threatened.

"Is that a yes?" Medli asked.

The woman took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She sighed heavily. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen." Medli said.

"You're seventeen and want to be a pirate?" She asked.

"But I need a doctor." Medli told her.

"I'm Lynn. Alma Lynn." She told Medli after putting back on her glasses.

Medli jumped in the air. Yes! Now We can go to Fishman Island!"

Lynn looked at her and squinted her eyes. "What's your dream, Medli?"

Medli stopped jumping and looked at her with a grin. "To make my name!"

Just then the rest of Medli's crew walked in. "Medli!" Gizmo yelled.

Medli turned to her sister with a flashy big smile. "Gizmo, I think we just got a doctor!"

Lynn interrupted. "Don't get your hopes up yet dear." She said. Medli looked at Lynn, ready to question her, but instead, had just barely just avoided a kick to the face.


	6. Chapter 6: A Quick Battle

**Hey, I have a cold, guess what that means...I get to stay home and write all day *achoo!*, right after this nap...  
><strong>

**Shiary: Thank's for catching my mistakes, I probably wouldn't have reread the chapter for a while so it's good someone caught that.**

**cOOkieGirl1718: Thanks! They will!**

**PurpleStarsGreenFire: Thanks for the review**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Medli shouted at quickly, Medli avoided the kick.<p>

Lynn smirked and attempted to strike her again. After dodging, Medli's Haki was triggered. Lynn attacked with furious kicks and punches.

Medli felt like the world had slowed down, she was able to see the attacks and evade before they landed.

"Lynn!" Medli screamed.

"Defeat me, Medli. Then I will know if you're strong enough to be my captain!" Lynn told Medli.

Medli ducked and avoided the barrage of quick attacks. "Won't you take my word?" Medli insisted on a peaceful solution.

"No Medli, I can not do that." Lynn replied in between her kicks. Medli had not been hit yet.

"Whatever," Medli paused, jumped over Lynn, and ran out of the office. "I prefer to fight outside." Lynn put her glasses on her desk and walked past the trio that was to confused by the current events to say a word.

"Let us dance as they say." Lynn offered and ran towards her.

Lynn's speed and dexterity was incredible. She hadn't seen someone move so quickly since Speed Jiru. Medli was focusing on where Lynn's hands and feet traveled. Medli looked for an opening or a blind spot. Medli noticed that she left her head almost completely open. Medli jumped behind her and hit her in the back of the head. Lynn flinched and ducked, attempting to trip Medli.

Medli jumped back behind her. "Ha, you can't trick me that easily." Medli said cockily.

Lynn glared. "That will be the only hit you get." Lynn ran towards her twice as fast. Medli seemed to figure Lynn out. She was fast, but she lacked strength. Medli knew that a frontal attack would be the best Medli Jumped about ten feet from her. Lynn stopped and they glared, Then the two ran at each other as fast as they could.

Medli held her arm back she leaped and before Lynn could do anything Medli had struck her down, causing Lynn's face to smash into the ground. Lynn had been knocked out. Medli cracked her neck and had her sister help carry Lynn back into her office. There was a small bed in the back room. Medli and Gizmo made sure she was okay then tucked her in.

"That means she has to join my crew, right?" She asked her sister.

Gizmo crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Yeah I guess."

Medli held her fist in the air. "Yes!" Medli shouted.

"But, we should wait til she wakes up just to make sure. Then again you are the captain, so it's your choice." Gizmo told her.

"Let's get her stuff and get out of here, we need to get back to Shakky." Medli instructed. "Akira, Kamie! Come on lets get out of here!" She yelled to them. The two were shocked how Medli took down Lynn so easily.

They were laying on the floor with nosebleeds. "She's so strong." Kamie said.

Akira nodded. "Why did I say yes? She's going to be reckless isn't she?" He looked up to Gizmo who smirked and started packing up Lynn's Medical house. Medli opened the closet and found a wheel barrel with a first-aid kit in it.

"Hey guys lets put her in here, there might be some more in the back, go look!" She directed Kamie and Akira. They stood up and looked around the building, in a small shed were two more wheel barrels, the two pushed them back to the entrance. Medli and Gizmo had packed up most of the Medical supplies, Lynn was still motionless on the bed. Medli saw them. "Hey, go get her personal belongings, all of it, I would feel bad if we left something important of her's behind." Medli laid some blankets down in on of the empty barrels, she picked Lynn up and set her in it. She furrowed her eyebrows.

Gizmo touched her shoulder. "Something wrong?" She jokingly ask.

"What if she does poison us?" Medli asked her first-mate in a serious tone.

Gizmo paused. "Do you think she will?" Gizmo asked.

"No, but what does?" Medli said.

"That's your choice, do you want someone as your nakama if you can't trust them?"

"No, I do trust her." Medli reassured herself. She stood up and started pushing the wheel barrel outside. Gizmo pushed the one filled with medical supplies. Soon Akira and Kamie followed with one of her possessions. "Let's get to Shakky's." Medli told her group and walk away from the small building.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry, I've had school this week and haven't been able to concentrate on much else. I'm glad you read it though, so just leave a review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Information on Maroon

Medli and her crew arrived at the ship, They put Lynn in Medli's bed.

"Kamie and Akira, you two are going to watch the ship while were gone, kay?" Medli pointed to them.

the two reluctantly nodded.

"Come on Gizmo, lets see Shakky!" She yelled as she walked out the door.

"You want me to put the barrier on?" Gizmo asked.

"Nah, I'm trusting them to be able to protect the ship." Medli told her. The two jumped off the ship and walked to the bar. When they entered Shakky was leaning against the counter and an older man was drinking on the couch.

"Hey Shakky, Did you find anything on Maroon?" Medli asked.

Shakky stood up. "Yes, he did indeed go to the New World." She replied.

Medli bowed to Shakky. "Thank you so much, I won't forget this." Medli grinned widely. Medli then turned her attention to the man on the couch. He had been quiet until Medli looked at him.

"You are Shank's and Sakyubasa's daughter, are you not? He asked.

"Um, yes." Medli answered.

"I'm Rayleigh, a friend of your parents." He smiled and took a swig of his sake.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you then, I'm Medli and this is my older sister, Gizmo." The two bowed, Rayleigh nodded.

Gizmo looked dumbstruck after a moment.

"Wait, Dark knight Rayleigh!" she screamed.

Rayleigh nodded.

"Like, Gol D. Rogers first mate?"

He nodded again.

"Like, the pirate kings first mate?"

He nodded again.

"That's so cool!" Medli yelled. "you got to sail the sea with my mom and dad, so cool. What were they like at sea?" Medli asked.

"Your father was childish, foolish, but caring. Your much was short, much like yourself, she was powerful, even though she didn't have a powerful haki, and she was quite beautiful. Although she's a few years older now isn't she?" He smiled and asked.

Medli looked at the floor and smiled. "She died ten years ago." Medli told him.

Rayleigh frowned. "It's a shame that I outlived her."

"No, her death gave me reason to aspire to become stronger." Medli smiled lightly at the thought of her mother sailing the oceans. Medli shook the thought out of her head, "Well now that we know both of them are in the New World, let's get ourselves a ship coater." Medli and Gizmo were making there way out of the door.

"I'll coat the ship." Rayleigh stood up.

Medli turned with a smile. "Really?"

Rayleigh grinned. "Anything for an old friend's kid." He replied.

"Thank you, Rayliegh." Medli told him.

"It'll take three days." He told her.

"Wow, really? It took my last coater a week."

"I'm an expert at coating." He explained.

"Three days then, I'll be at a nearby hotel in the mean time, and again, thank you Rayleigh." She nodded and walked out of the bar with her sister following behind.


	8. Chapter 8: Day one: Lynn wakes up

**A/N: As always, thanks Shiary for catching my mistakes ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day one:<strong>

Lynn awakes finally after being knocked out cold by Medli.

Lynn sat up in the small bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"W-where am I?" She wondered aloud.

Kamie enters the room with a small tray of food.

"Oh, You're up, Medli will be happy to know." She said cheerfully. "Here I brought some food for you, eat it, you must be hungry." Kamie smiled and set the plate down on the nightstand next to the bed.

The room was small, and rectangular. There was a bed a nightstand and a window, there was one door leading out of the room. Lynn saw her glasses on the stand and put them on. She stared at the small portion of food on her plate, fried eel and rice. The the eel was still steaming. Lynn placed the tray on her lap and ate the food as slowly as possible, she seemed deep in thought. Maybe confused that she had lost so easily. But then she grinned and set the half-eaten eel on the nightstand.

She got off the bed and walked through the door. She found a doctors office past it, the cabinets were filled with medicines and herbs. There was a small, wooden writing desk and an examining table. Lynn smiled and walked out of the room. She entered a small hallway and heard laughter. She walked down the hall, until she found the room with the source.

She found Medli, and three others surrounding a small table, built to fit about six. Medli was engorging on shark meat and the three surrounding her were laughing at her manners. Akira stopped and looked in the doorway. After a moment so did every one else.

"Lynn!" Medli screamed in excitement. She jumped from her chair and ran to her. Medli grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I thought you died!" She yelled and exaggerated tears rolled down her face. Gizmo stood up and dragged Medli from her.

"Sorry Lynn, Medli thought she might have killed you." Gizmo laughed.

Lynn smiled. "No, it's fine that was our terms for me to join the crew."

"Anyhow, I'm Gizmo, Medli's older sister," She pointed to Kamie. "That's our cook, Kamie," She then pointed to Akira. "And this is our navigator, Akira." Kamie and Akira nodded to Lynn. Lynn copied.

"Medli, did you get your clothes? we'll have to leave soon." Gizmo asked her sister.

"Yeah, I got lots of pajamas!" Medli told her sister and she scurried off to her room to get her suitcase.

Lynn cocked her head slightly. "Where are you leaving to?" Lynn asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know. We're gonna get the ship coated so we have to go to a hotel for a few days, everyone's going with. don't worry." Gizmo answered.

"Oh, should I get clothes packed." Lynn said and turned away to walk to her room.

"No need, we got that covered, we plan on just relaxing most of the time and planning so no need to worry about clothing choice." Gizmo reassured. Lynn smiled and nodded as a thank you.

"I need to go make sure we have everything, excuse me." She walked past Lynn out of the room.

"So, is your head okay?" Kamie asked politely.

Lynn looked at her and smile. "Yes, it is fine, thank you for the concern though." She bowed and excused herself from the room. She went back to her room and laid on the small bed. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She laid there for a few moments, just resting.

"Rayleigh is here!" Medli yelled. "Get your shit and let's leave, so we can leave for the New World earlier!" She instructed.

Lynn sighed, sat up and put her glasses on. She walked onto the deck of the ship, wincing at the brightness of the sun.

The crew was waiting for her, Rayleigh was standing with a coating barrel and brush strapped to his back. Medli had a small suitcase, with a sleeve hanging from the side. Kamie had a pink backpack, Akira was holding a sack, and Gizmo was holding two suitcases. Gizmo noticed Lynn and handed her the smaller of the two cases.

"It will take three days Medli." Rayleigh told her.

"Alright, thank you very much Rayleigh." Medli bowed.

Rayleigh smiled and bowed too.

Medli ran to the side of the deck and jumped off. Landing on Sabaody. Kamie was next, she tossed a rope over the side of the ship and slid down, Akira and Gizmo leaped off. Lynn followed Kamie's lead in getting off the ship, using the rope she slowly slid down. The five walked from the ship into the Hotel region of the archipelago and rented three rooms out of a large, busy hotel. The clerk gave Medli the keys and took them to their rooms.

"Akria, you get your own room, Gizmo, Lynn you two share, Me and Kamie will share, okay?" Medli told her crew they nodded.

"Get your things unpacked and relax, while we're here, we won't have luxuries of going to hotels when we're at sea, I'll get you if we need to do anything."

The crew split up and went to their rooms. Lynn unpacked and told Gizmo her head hurt somewhat so she was going to nap. Gizmo nodded and pulled out a book to read.

Lynn took off her glasses and slowly feel asleep.


End file.
